


The Misadventures of Philip Hamllton

by Alexandhamtheman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandhamtheman/pseuds/Alexandhamtheman
Summary: Philip fights basically everyone, has a supposedly secret relationship with Eacker, and a best friend who has a few extra feelings for him. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“You've been talking to that Eacker kid a lot lately” Alex takes a sip of his coffee and looks at Philip questioningly, “you sure there's nothing going on?” Philip chokes on his cereal and turns red, “nope… nothing, Dad” he quickly cleans up the mess to avoid the situation.

“You know you can always tell me anything, son” Alex awkwardly pats his head and takes a sip of coffee to break the already uncomfortable silence.

After what seem like hours, Philip finally manages to not miss the bus and sit next to his best friend. “Hey Theo! How's life been for ya’?” He chuckles and stares at surprise at the miserable woman before him.

Theo looks at Philip with sadness and sniffles, “m-my boyfriend broke-” she cuts herself off with a quiet sob. “Broke up with you?” Philip manages to not yell, but does clench up his fists and turn red, Theo just nods and looks away “d-don't punch him…. it's my fault that we're breaking up” she mutters. Philip snorts and waves his hand dismissively “oh honey… he's got a storm coming that he won't be able to handle.”


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip being cocky and then talking about his boyfriend

Philip winces as Theo applies ice to his newly created black eye. “Ya’ lost pretty bad, huh?” She chuckles and squeezes his hand with approval when he only gives out a small grunt of protest instead of lashing out about how unfair the fight was in one way or another.

“Ok so maybe the storm coming was him and not me” Philip mutters defeatedly with no intention to look Theo in the eye. Because, hey, what's worse than losing in a fight? Yeah…. admitting defeat then looking that person straight in the eye. “Awww… is my poor baby admitting that he's wrong for once?” Theo coos with a smug grin on her face.

“Shut up…. since when were you my boyfriend?” Philip huffs and crosses his arms, even though they're causing him immense pain and you can see the sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Oh sweetie… you mean that prick who's always checking out your ass is actually your boyfriend?” Philip grows hotter and redder at each word. Theo shoots him a sympathetic look, “I’d break up with him in a heartbeat.” Philip once again rolls his eyes and huffs indignantly, “b-but…. he's really sweet and gives me food? And he uh-” Theo snickers and starts helping him up, “sounds like a charmer, buddy boy.”

Phil stares at her with a mix between disappointment and fear. Theo, having no idea if he was scared of her or something else, backs away instantly. “So uh anyways…” Theo pipes up with an effort to change the already controversial topic. Phillip just scoffs and turns away from her, “I…. have to go home, John's coming over and I'd hate to see dad chug vodka again” he quickly gets up and brushes himself off.

See you tomorrow?” Theodosia typically wouldn't be this clingy, but as of today she really had no one else to talk to. “Nah… I'm going to ditch, probably” Philip shrugs and turns back to look at Theo once more “with my boyfriend” he smirks and walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of uploading other books too. Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. Honey I'm home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip walks in on lams

“Hey Dad! I'm home!” Philip drops his backpack by the door and is instantly hit with the stench of some sort of alcohol. He rolls his eyes, there was only one thing on his mind: John MotherFucking Dad Stealing Laurens. Philip clenches his fists and slowly walks to the source of noise.

“John hush Philip is here” Alex laughs loudly and takes a swig if the strange concoction in a solo cup. It was very confusing to why he used a solo cup since it was literally his house and there wasn't a party…. but that's besides the point.

“Hush! Really? Make me” Philip can almost hear the smirk in his voice and groans internally and externally. “Babeeeee what if he walks in?” He hears a bit of shuffling, almost as if his dad was sitting on John's…. nope, he shakes his head at the mental image.

“Ahem” Philip leans against the doorway and looks at the two of them suspiciously. John looks at the two of them then smirks. It's the kind of smirk where it's obvious that they're up to something, and Philip could feel his stomach twisting knots already. “I see you're here… might as well” John walks, slowly, painfully, towards Alex then pulls him into a rough kiss while making eye contact with Philip the entire time. “Ew… get a- on wait you've got a room never-” Philip quickly runs to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I don't know


	4. The boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pheacker happens

“Mhmm and then that kinky bastard kissed him in front of me” Philip sighs and tries to catch a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “No I don't believe that you're at my house” he rolls his eyes. “What the fuck does ‘beep beep get in my jeep and make out with me’ mean? Eacker what the-” he glances outside of the window, “oh hell no!” He gasps dramatically “if my dad finds out… wait he's probably fucking John” Philip hears a mutter that sounds like “daddy” and rolls his eyes.

 _There's literally nothing to lose._ Philip shrugs and gets into his boyfriend’s shady Jeep. He's greeted with a grin and a wiggle of eyebrows. “You were actually serious? Well shit I mean sure” Philip coughs awkwardly and glances away.

“Awww sweetie, you nervous again?” Eacker chuckles and grabs Philip’s chin “don't worry, I'll take care of you” he winks and watches Philip turn dark red in a matter of seconds. “O-ok sure. Kiss me like the world is ending tomorrow” he bites his lip and smiles nervously. “Don't I do that already?” Eacker smiles softly and leans in to savor every second. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops


	5. Stop fighting everyone Philip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is jealous oh no

“No! You can't just take my dad like that and expect me to be ok!” Philip fights the urge to spit in John's face, “don't you dare even breathe in his direction!” He scoffs “for all I know you could be doing this to make my life even worse!” He clenches his fists.

Before Philip even knew or felt it, he was swinging a fist straight at John's face. Only a few hours earlier he was feeling George's soft lips on his own and snuggling up in a rickety, but safe, jeep. What had happened? Why did John have to come in and take all of Dad’s affection? It's like Philip is a neglected dog…. no wonder his grades were at an all time low and he was ditching so much. It. Was. All. John's. Fault.

Philip threw a couple more punches before John caught his hands and just laughs. “A bloody nose won't stop me from loving your _daddy_ ” he smirks smugly and pins Philip against a wall, “I'd stop while you’re ahead… wouldn't want to hurt you.” John then flashes a genuine smile and backs away from the wall, “I'm sure you know how love works, after all, you seem to have fun with you boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated my dudes


End file.
